Anywhere But Here
by SPNdynamicDUO
Summary: Summary: John comes home more drunk the usual and ends up really hurting Dean to the point he runs out of the house. But maybe the night isn't all bad when Dean is rescued by a blue eyed angel. It is just a one shot as of right now. Fluffy Destiel that is it.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: John comes home more drunk the usual and ends up really hurting Dean to the point he runs out of the house. But maybe the night isn't all bad when Dean is rescued by a blue eyed angel. **

**Pairing: Dean/Castiel**

**Rated T: For violence mostly **

**AN: Hey! So this is just a little one shot I wrote because I was depressed and needed a distraction. It is basically just a lot of amazing fluff once you get past the violent part. If y'all would like more after reading it just leave a review and I will be more then happy to add some more wonderful Destiel, maybe even a little smut ;) **

**The title and actually a little bit of the idea for the fic are from the song Anywhere But Here by Mayday Parade. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other then the plot. The characters all belong to the writers of Supernatural. The title belongs to Mayday Parade. **

**Anywhere But Here**

The tears swelled up in the corner of his eyes, as Dean ran out of the house, the door slamming behind him. The cold air hits him like a fast ball, knocking some sense into him. It calms him down enough that he is able to stumble to the Impala. Guilt swells up in Dean as he realizes that he just left Sammy inside with… with that thing that is supposed to be their father but will never be deserving of the title. He doesn't worry too much because he knows Sammy can handle himself and that their dad would never touch him.

Dean gingerly touches his cheek, grimacing as it stings. Yea he was going to have a nice mark there tomorrow, probably a black eye. He was honestly a little surprised. The drinking was something he was used to, it happened every night. The verbal abuse typically happened on nights when something went wrong at work or he just got to start drinking earlier than normal. Sam usually went to his room and hide when it happened but Dean always stood and took it, he had to. But being physical… well it was pretty new to say the least.

His father and him were about the same height and he was only a little stronger then Dean. So physically Dean had never been worried before. Once or twice before there had been the occasional slap in the face but tonight... well that was something else. Dean had never seen his father this way before. Even after the fire that killed his mother, things had never been this bad. So you can understand why Dean was completely caught off guard when his dad comes storming into the house, the disgusting scent of alcohol following in his wake. Dean wasn't really paying attention, as he stood in the kitchen making a grilled cheese and listening to ACDC. That is when he hit Dean. His dad comes storming into the kitchen and before he knows it, Dean is being thrown against the wall. He crumples to the ground crying out. There is no time to recover before a sharp kick to the ribs brings him back. John grips his collar and drags him up from the ground a snarl on his face. Dean struggles to get away and is just able to push his dad away enough to get him to release him. That's when the punch to the face comes, knocking Dean back once again, causing him to hit a glass vase, breaking it and succeeding in cutting his hand and wrist up. It was at that point that he made a break for the door. He runs and tries to ignore the vicious words his dad is yelling at him.

He reaches the Impala only to realize his keys are still inside and there is no way in hell he is going back in there. So instead Dean decides to make his way down the street. He was a sight that's for sure with blood gushing down his hand, an already black eye forming, and blood on his shirt where his dad actually broke his skin kicking him in the ribs. It was a good thing it was already dark outside and they lived in a small town, so it was typically pretty quiet by this time a night. Dean had forgotten a jacket but honestly he didn't mind, the cold numbed him.

Dean continues to stumble down the street, numb to the pain that is surrounding his body. There is only one place he can think to go. He doesn't really have any friends he can turn to. Dean's always been good at keeping people at arm's length, never letting them into the messed up mind of his. Instead, Dean finds himself going to the cemetery where his mom is buried. It is a good thirty minute walk from where he lives but Dean doesn't care, nor does he notices.

It seems like the world really hates Dean tonight because he never makes it to the cemetery. About half way there the pain just becomes too much and his wrist is bleeding pretty heavily causing Dean to start getting dizzy due to the blood loss. The ground seems like a bed of feathers as Dean collapsed onto it, curling into a ball. He knows he is going to die, or at least he hopes he will, but death never comes. Instead a voice like an angel comes out from the darkness.

"Dean, Dean Winchester? Is that you?" Dean doesn't recognize the voice through his pain filled haze but to him it sounds like the voice of an angel. Dean sighs thinking maybe he has died, but there is too much pain for him to be dead. "Dean! Holy shit you're covered in blood." A pair of hands come out and shakes him. Using the last of his energy Dean lifts his head to find the most beautiful pair of blue eye looking down at him. Feeling like he is floating in a heaven of blue skies, Dean finds himself smiling, "My angel," he says before passing out at the feet of the stranger.

* * *

A loud groan fills the room as Dean slowly comes too. His ribs were aching and his wrist and hand hurt like a bitch as well as his face. Images of last night come racing back to Dean's mind causing him to groan again. That's when he realizes he isn't in his bed. Soft silk sheets surround him and the most comfortable bed Dean has ever laid in is now underneath him. Bolting up right, Dean yelps as his ribs give a shout of protest at the sudden movement.

"Easier there," a rough, yet strangely and beautifully familiar voice says to Dean. Dean looks over and finds electric blue eyes looking at him with concern. It takes a minute to break away from the powerful gaze, but Dean finally does, and uses it to take in the rest of this person that rescued him last night. Messy black hair, sharp facial features but attractive, slim but muscular build, long slender fingers, and plush chapped lips, is what Dean takes in, in a matter of a couple seconds. That's when it hits him, he knew this boy sitting next to him.

"Castiel?" Dean whispers out, "Castiel Novak?" Everyone at school knew the Novak's. They were the richest family in town, well respected and most of them were fairly nice. The family was rather large from what he had heard but only two of the kids went to school with him. Castiel, who was in his grade and usual kept to himself but you could tell people always watched him, and Anna, the younger sister with flaming red hair and an outgoing personality.

Castiel smiles softly, "Yes, and you are Dean Winchester, are you not?" Dean finds himself nodding dumbly. He can't believe Cas (as he calls him) even knew who he was. Castiel smiles again, "I found you out front my house last night. You had lost quite a bit of blood. My older brother Gabriel is a doctor and just happened to be home. We got you into the house and he stitched you up and cleaned up the cuts on your ribs. He thinks you may have a cracked rib but of course it would be impossible to tell without some sort of imaging. Luckily you were out for the entire thing as we do not have any anesthetics here at the house."

Dean looks down at his left hand to see it wrapped it gauze. That's when he realizes he is also basically naked accept for his boxers. Blushing, Dean pulls the covers up on the bed trying to cover his body. In all honesty, Dean was gay so being naked around another guy didn't typical bother him. He was proud of his body and loved it when people checked him out. This was different though, his entire left side was covered in purple bruises and Dean didn't want Cas, a guy he had secretly been crushing on for who knows how long, to see.

Cas notices Dean's embarrassment, "Dean I have already seen it all, do not feel ashamed. Plus I rather enjoy the view," Cas says smirking and winking at Dean causing him to blush even deeper. He can't believe Cas is actually trying to flirt with him.

Dean smiles back, "Um, Cas, what time is it?"

Glancing down at a watch on his wrist, Cas proceeds to tell Dean that it is almost 3:00 in the afternoon. Dean gasps when he finds out how late it is, he had to get home and check on Sammy and he knew he was going to get hell from John for not being home this morning, not that it really mattered.

"Shit, Cas I've got to get home!" Dean makes a move to get out of the bed but quickly falls back with a gasp at the sharp pain in his side, oh yea the rib was definitely cracked.

Castiel is up in a flash kneeling next to Dean on the bed, "Dean, we have already called your father and told him that you were found bleeding and passed out on our door step and that we would get you home as soon as you were well enough to move. Please do not worry, you may stay here as long as you need." Cas looks at Dean, bright blue eyes filled with concern, care, and something else.

Dean finds himself lost in the depth of those eyes. For some reason unknown to Dean, he finds himself leaning forward, ignoring his ribs, and gently stroking Cas's cheek with his thumb. The skin is soft under his touch, and Dean just stays like that loving the warm tingling feeling he was getting. This had always been something Dean had wanted to do.

Castiel's eyes go big as Dean reaches out and gently strokes his cheek, but he doesn't pull away. Instead he actually finds himself leaning into the touch. Anyone who asks, knows Cas is gay, and Cas knows Dean is gay as well. Unknown to Dean, but Cas had always been fascinated by the green eyed boy. Not in a creepy stalkerish way, but in a damn that man is fine but yet there is something mysterious about him and I would love to find out more way. Always being too shy to go up and talk to him, Castiel was content with just observing from afar. He found though the more he watched Dean, the more he found that he might actually be developing a crush on the boy.

So now as Dean lay in his bed before him, stroking his cheek, it seemed like for once all his dreams were coming true. Cas couldn't believe that this was really happening, and as Dean touched his face, he got that feeling like maybe Dean was meant to pass out on his front step and that Cas was meant to find him.

Surprising both himself and Dean, Cas turns his hand and gently kisses the inside of Dean's hand. His lips are soft against the rough skin of Dean's hands. Dean freezes as Cas's lips touch his palm, they are just as he imagined, soft, plush, and a little chapped. All Dean wanted to do was feel those lips against his, to find out just what Cas tasted like, to let himself being taken away from reality and get lost in his angels touch.

Slowly removing his lips from Dean's hand, Cas blushes and slowly brings his blue eyes to meet Dean's electric green ones. It is hard to describe the look Dean is giving Cas. It is one full of many different feelings, longing, hope, need, loss, fear, it all seemed to be mixed in together. It was like Cas was getting a look into Dean's soul, something no one else had ever been able to do. He couldn't understand why Dean was opening himself up so much for Cas, or maybe he wasn't and Cas was just good at reading him. Whatever the case may be, Cas suddenly felt a protectiveness and a need to help heal this broken soul in front of him.

Castiel brings his hand up, opposite of Dean's, and cups Dean's cheek in his palm. It looked like a scene right out of some cheesy romance movie, but it was so much more at the same time. Dean's hand slides down Cas's cheek to the back of his neck where he gently tugs the blue eyed man forward.

Green eyes stare into blue as the two slowly bring their faces together and their lips meet in the sweetest, softest kiss either boy had ever felt before. Cas's hand gently caresses Dean's face, being careful of the black eye and the sore cheek, while Dean lets his fingers tangle in the hair around the nape of Castiel's neck. The kiss deepens but stays slow and passionate. Neither boy could understand this strange connection that was readily forming between the two, but neither one questioned it.

Finally the two break a part, panting slightly, lips swollen. They rest their foreheads against each other, not saying anything, but not needing to. Eventually Dean moves away and leans back against the pillow with a slight groan. His ribs were aching from the odd position he was in while kissing Cas.

Cas stands up, worry on his face, "Are you in too much pain? Should I get some more pain medication or water or anything at all?" Dean smiles a little as Cas fusses over him like a mother.

"Cas, all I want to do is forget about life for a little bit. Forget about what I have to go home to, the stress of watching out for my brother, homework, school, all of it. I want to be anywhere but here right now." Dean doesn't understand why he is saying all this to someone he just started talking to when he hasn't even said stuff like this to his closest friends, but there was just something about Cas that Dean already loved and he knew he could trust him.

Sitting down gently on the bed beside Dean, Cas nods his head an understanding, "Is there anything, anything at all that I can do to help?"

Dean smiles sheepishly, "I think so," and Dean starts reaching up to pull Cas down to him for another kiss. To his surprise, Castiel pulls away quickly and stands up, "Wha…"

Castiel cuts him off, "I don't want to hurt." He nods to Dean's ribs and walks around the bed to the other side on Dean's uninjured side. The brief hurt in Dean's eyes fade as he understands why Cas pulled away. A blush creeps up his neck as he watches Cas shrug out of his shirt and then crawl into the bed with him.

Cas hovers over Dean's face and looks him in the eyes, "Alright, let's take you away shall we," and before Dean can even respond Cas's lips are back on his. The kiss is more heated then last time and Dean finds himself getting completely lost in Cas as his tongue explores the other boys mouth. Dean's hands drift down Cas's back, exploring the man's body while Cas kisses down Dean's jaw to his neck. A gasp comes from the back of Dean's throat as Cas starts sucking on his neck just a little bit below his ear.

It doesn't go any farther than just kissing and the occasional sucking or biting because Dean is still in a lot of pain and Cas doesn't want to hurt him. Eventually the boys stop making out and just lay there looking at each other.

Dean runs his hand through Cas's hair, "You know I have always had a crush on you but I figured I wasn't good enough to talk to you."

Cas scoffs at those words, "Just because my family has money does not make me any better then you. Besides I have always wanted to talk to you," Cas confesses blushing slightly.

Dean smiles and kisses Cas's cheek, "I guess it was fate that I ended up at your door step then. If I wasn't in so much pain I would say this was all a dream honestly."

Cas smiles teasingly, "Why is that? Do you dream about me often Winchester?" Dean turns a bright red and looks away from Castiel, causing the blue eyed man to laugh. Wrapping his hand around Dean's face, Cas brings Dean back for another kiss.

This is how the boys stay for hours, just talking, kissing, and learning each other. Dean smiles to himself as he thinks this could be the start of one of the best things to happen to him, and he was going to hold onto it like his life depended on it.

Dean never did make it home that night. Cas and him ended up falling asleep together, only to be discovered later that evening by Gabriel who was checking in on Dean. He just smiled though when he saw the two boys snuggled together, sound asleep. "Fate has been good to the boys this time," Gab thinks as he quietly closes the door on the two sleeping man, who's relationship was only just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is the second part to Anywhere But Here :) as you can see the rating went up because this chapter is porn basically :P I'm really nervous about this because its only my second time attempting to write gay porn. So please review and tell me what you think!? Also please tell me if y'all would like anymore to this story. **

**Enjoy :D **

* * *

A couple weeks later find the boys once again on Cas's bed but this time for a completely different reason.

After the whole incident with John beating him up, Cas and Dean became almost inseparably. The incident in itself was a wakeup call to John that he needed to get his act together and soon. The drinking had lessened quite a bit and Dean no longer dreaded going home at night. Things were looking up for the Winchester for once in his life.

A smile lights up Dean's face as he falls backwards on Cas's bed, pulling Cas down with him. His rib was still bothering him, but other than that he was mostly healed from that night. It didn't matter though, because no matter how much pain he was in, nothing was going to stop him from letting tonight happen.

The full moon was shining brightly in the sky as the two boys slowly shed their clothes. It peeked through the window, lighting up the dark room and almost seemed like a spot light on Dean and Castiel, a spot light on the growing love between the two. This was the type of love that lasted a life time, soul mates as you may call it. It may seem like a weird concept now for the young boys, but in the years to come nothing was going to keep these two apart.

Dean slowly brought his hands up Castiel's well defined chest, relishing in the feel of his firm muscles and soft skin. Leaning down, Cas slowly kissed Dean, moving his lips against the others but not pushing for more. This was going to be their first time going all the way together and the two boys wanted it to be perfect, to be memorable, so that every time from then on when they looked up at the full moon they would think about this night.

Softly Cas moves his lips away from Dean's and slowly trails kisses down his jaw to his neck. By now the two were fully naked and they could feel the others arousal. Dean runs his hands down Cas's back, trailing his fingers down Cas's spine causing the boy to shiver and arch his back. A gasp escapes both of them as their hard shafts rub together.

"Cas…" Dean breaths, locking eyes with the blue eyed angel hovering above him. A soft smile lights up Cas's face as he sits up, straddling Dean's thighs.  
"I've got you baby," he whispers out before leaning over again. Soft lips travel down Dean's chest as Cas explores it with his mouth. A loud moan escapes through Dean's lips as Cas tugs gentle at his nipple. Cas chuckles at Dean's reaction and moves over to the other nipple, happily causing more wonderful noises to leave the green eyed mans mouth. Continuing his exploration down Dean's body, Cas rubs his body against Dean's throbbing hard on causing the man to gasp and wither.

''Cas, stop being a god damn tease!" Dean barely gasps out causing the other man to smile big and dip his tongue into Dean's naval.

Finally Cas's mouth reaches its destination. Greedily, Cas takes all of Dean into his mouth, almost choking as he pushes as much of him in as possible. A low groan leaves the back of Dean's throat as the warmth of Cas's mouth surrounds him.

"Fuck Cas," he gasps out thrusting involuntarily into Cas's mouth. Cas places his hands on Dean's hips to hold him down and he starts bobbing his head up and down. Tongue swirls around Dean's shaft and teeth just barely scrap it causing the most wonderful sounds to leave the man lips. Warmth starts to pool in Dean's stomach and tingling sensation starts to spread through his body. Dean knows he's going to cum soon but he doesn't want to. Wrapping his hands in Cas's hair he tugs hard, "Cas, stop, I don't want to cum yet." Cas nods his head with understanding and pulls off with a loud wet pop. Dean shivers at the loss of the warmth. Reaching over Dean's body, Cas grabs the lube and a condom. Quickly placing a kiss on Dean's lips before sitting up and cracking open the lube. The bed groans a little as Dean shifts himself onto his stomach and spreads his legs wide for Cas.

Lubing his fingers up, Cas kisses the bottom of Dean's spine before gently pushing a finger in pass the first ring of muscles. Dean hisses a little but it doesn't hurt too badly, he had fingered himself plenty of times before this. Cas takes his time stretching Dean open, slowly letting his finger move in and out. Dean buries his face in the pillow, moaning softly as Cas inserts another finger and starts to scissor him. Soon Dean is nice and loose allowing Cas to get a third finger in. Turning his fingers just a little bit, Cas is greeted with the most amazing sound as Dean yells out arching his back. There it was, the sweet spot.

"God damn it Cas. Get your cock inside of me right now!" Dean practically yells out. Cas is more then happy to comply. Taking his own aching cock in hand, Cas rolls the condom down over it and then lubes himself up nice and good.

"You ready babe?" Cas asks, gently running his hands down Dean's sweat glistened back.

"Yes! Oh god yes!"

Cas smiles as he slowly pushes the tip of his shaft into Dean's entrance. Hissing in pain, Dean bites down in the pillow in front of him, trying to keep himself relaxed. Cas on the other hand is groaning loudly in pleasure as Dean's warmth wraps around him.

"God Dean, so tight, fuck baby."

Once Cas is all the way in he doesn't move allowing Dean to get used to his size. Placing feather like kisses along his spine, Cas tries to draw Dean away from the pain. A minute or so later Dean's body starts to ache with want and the pain starts to subside.

"Move," he whispers out huskily. Cas grips Dean's hips and slowly starts to move, pulling out then back in again. Both boys are soon groaning and moaning as Cas picks up his pace. Soon the room is filled with the moans, groans, and the sound of skin slapping together.

"Cas, fuck, yes, fuck, harder baby come on," Dean yells as Cas hits his prostate over and over again.

They both can feel their orgasms coming on and Castiel's thrust start getting slopping as his body starts to tingle. Suddenly it hit both the boys at the same time and the yell out coming together.

Going weak at the knees form the most intense orgasm he's ever had, Cas collapses onto Dean's back, while Dean lays there panting. The two boys lay there for a couple minutes just coming down from their highs. Finally when they are calm enough to move again, Cas ties the condom up and throws it in the trash. Then he goes to the bathroom and gets a wet towel to clean Dean off with and the bed spread. The boys look down and the mess they made and chuckle. Once they have everything cleaned up, they pull the sheets back and crawl into bed together. Legs get tangled up together as they try to get as close to each other as possible.

The moon is still shining brightly on the two boys as they look lovingly into each other's eyes. Neither could have asked for a better first experience, and Dean can feel the love filling his chest like helium in a balloon. Gently, Dean brings his fingers up and caresses Cas's cheek with his finger tips.

"I love you," Dean whispers out, scared out of his mind that he is actually admitting it, actually allowing someone else into his heart. But who is he kidding? He knew as soon as he laid eyes on Cas that he was a goner.

Blue eyes go wide at Dean's words and Cas's heart accelerates. "I Love you too Dean," he whispers back, scared of saying the words too loud. Like if he said it too loud someone would come and take it away from him.

Dean's green eyes light up with joy and he pulls Cas tight against him, catching his lips in a sweet but passionate kiss. Soon the two fall asleep, exhausted from their endeavors.

The moon watches them through the entire night, lighting up to two lovers for all of heaven to see. These two were made for each other, and nothing was going to change that.


End file.
